Gravitational Pull
by secamimom
Summary: Edward has traveled the world for many years, content on being alone and living the 'feed and forget' lifestyle to which he is accustomed.  Then one night he meets her...a woman he feels an unexplainable pull toward. OOC vamps.  Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**So guys, here I am with a new story. This is my first vamp fic, so be nice, LOL. Just to tell you though, these are not your typical Twilight vamps. In my opinion, they are sort of a mixture of all the modern day vampires you read/watch today. **

**Special thanks to my pre-reader, Bella's Executioner. If you check out my twitter feed (secamimom) you can see the lovely banner she made for this story. And thanks to my beta for this story, Twilover76. Both of you girls are awesome!  
><strong>

I stood in the shadows, watching her from across the room. Her mahogany waves bouncing as she moved her body to the beat of the music. I tried to focus on her thoughts, but was unable due to the loud music in the room and the fact that it was filled with people. I had yet to see the woman's face, but her body was definitely enticing me.

Her back was completely exposed and I watched the muscles there flex as she raised her arms high above her head. The short dress she was wearing rose to just under her incredible ass with the movement, and my eyes couldn't help but be drawn by the sexy sight. As she moved her hips from left to right, she ran her hands down the side of her body and slowly turned around.

She was fucking beautiful. Her long pale neck was stretched taut as she tilted her head up toward the ceiling. Even from here I could see the vein in the side of her neck as it throbbed, sending blood pumping throughout her body. As she lowered her head again, I could see that she had her plump bottom lip held tightly between her teeth.

What I wouldn't give to have that luscious lip between my own sharp teeth. To feel them slice easily through the tender skin, the warm liquid flowing freely into my awaiting mouth.

It felt as if she were performing just for me, but I knew that she had no idea I was watching her. Her eyes had remained closed the entire time she was dancing. As the music finally came to an end, she opened her eyes and stared directly into mine. Her eyes were deep brown, tiny flakes of gold speckled around the edges.

"See anything you like?" Emmett asked as he clapped his large hand onto my shoulder. I turned around to look at him and he was grinning widely. For all intents and purposes Emmett was my brother. But really he was just another member of our coven. The seven of us had joined together and chosen to live amongst the humans and had grown close. Although none of us were truly related, I considered them all to be my family.

"Possibly," I answered him vaguely. We'd gone out tonight on the hunt. While some vampires like to drain their victims dry, we Cullens tend to take advantage of our ability. Every vampire has the ability to make certain memories disappear. So while most drain the bodies, we take just enough blood to sustain us and then wipe the memory of the event completely from their mind. With one simple look we can erase whatever memories we want to from a human's mind. It makes it so much easier to hunt the same places because the victims don't actually remember meeting us.

I turned my attention back to the dance floor to point my possible prey out to Emmett, but the beauty was gone. I looked around the room and finally spotted her sitting with a group of young girls. I was able to quickly focus in on the group's conversation and thoughts and was surprised by what I was hearing.

"Hey, Bella! You looked like you were having a great time out there," Angela said. I remembered Angela from Forks. She was one of our fellow classmates when we attended high school most recently. I could hear Angela's thoughts easily. She was watching Bella and wondering if she was truly having a good time. She'd met her recently at work and invited her to go out with them tonight.

I could also hear Jessica Stanley's mind-numbing thoughts. It seemed as though she'd already spotted both me and Emmett and was conjuring up ways to 'bump' into us. But the one person's thoughts I couldn't hear were Bella's. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate, I couldn't pick up a thing from her. She was completely silent to me.

"Hey, what's got you thinking so hard?" Emmett asked when he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He followed my line of sight and saw the girls at the table across the room.

"Isn't that..." he said, before I interrupted him.

"Yes, Angela Webber," I replied quickly, still trying to focus on the girls' conversation.

"Angela, I have a question," I finally heard Bella say. I could focus easily on her voice, but her mind was a mystery.

"And that's..." Emmett started again.

"Yes, Jessica Stanley. Jesus Christ, Emmett, shut the fuck up for a second will you?" I gritted out.

"Who are those guys over there?" Bella asked her, casually nodding her head in our direction. Angela glanced our way and I saw an image of our high school English class flutter through her mind.

"That's Emmett and Edward Cullen. They went to high school with us back in Forks. If you'd moved in with your dad sooner, you could have met them back then," Angela said. Angela's imagination began to form images of Bella and me walking hand in hand through the halls of Forks High. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That never would have happened.

I looked over at Emmett and saw that his focus was on the table as well. Of course he was interested in what they thought about him.

"Trust me, Bella Swan, don't waste your time on those two. Emmett has been with the same girl for as long as I can remember and Edward wouldn't give any girl the time of day. I don't know what the fuck his problem is," Jessica said, a memory of one of the many times I turned her down back in high school running through her thoughts.

"Wait...Did she just say Bella Swan?" I asked Emmett as I nudged his elbow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. His focus was still on the table in front of him. Surely he wouldn't pick one of the girls we went to high school with to feed on. Rose would probably kill him. There had to be someone else in this bar.

"Chief Swan, Emmett. Bella is Charlie Swan's daughter," I told him, my attention still on the beautiful girl in front of him. Now that I thought about it she definitely shared traits with her father. Of all the time I lived in Forks, Chief Swan was the one person that I had a hard time reading. I had to concentrate so hard that it would almost give me a headache, which was pretty much impossible.

"Shit, man. That's fucking perfect. You've gotta pick her man," Emmett said, finally turning toward me.

"What? Why?" I asked him. It didn't matter why though. I'd already chosen her as my prey tonight. How could I not? Having the chance to feed from a beautiful creature like her was rare, not to mention the fact that her mind was closed to me; I could actually feed in peace for once.

"Dude, she's like the ultimate Daddy's girl. You can...I don't know...make her call _you _Daddy," Emmett said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a little with him. But I needed to make my move. I could tell from Angela's thoughts that they were just about ready to leave. I needed to go up to them and strike up a conversation. I already had the perfect in since I went to high school with two of them. I pushed myself off the wall where we'd been standing and tossed a wave over my shoulder toward Emmett.

"See ya later, man," I said, walking over toward Bella and the other girls. I knew though, that before the night was over, Bella would be leaving with me. I knew from the moment I saw her tonight that no one else's blood would satisfy me tonight. It had to be her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to my prereader, Bella's Executioner and my beta, Twilover76.**

I quickly came up with a plan to politely place myself in the middle of the conversation going on at Bella's table. I knew if I came within ten feet of Jessica, she'd never be able to let me walk by without saying something to me. It just wasn't in her slutty nature.

I straightened my shirt and ran a hand casually through my hair as I made my way across the bar. I heard the thoughts of others as I passed through the groups gathered. Most were vulgar and crass, but I was used to it after decades of hearing the thoughts those around me.

I knew the moment Jessica spotted me coming their way.

_"Oh my God. He's coming this way. I've got to talk to him. I know he's gonna be so surprised... and happy to see me," _she thought as she adjusted her shirt to show the maximum cleavage allowed. I internally rolled my eyes and wondered if Bella was actually worth the hassle of hanging around Jessica tonight. One peaceful glance at Bella and I knew she was.

"Edward Cullen? Is that really you?" Jessica asked as she casually placed a hand along my bicep and smiled widely. I narrowed my eyes and acted as if I had no idea who she was.

_"Shit. He doesn't remember me, does he? He has to remember me, right?"_

"Jessica," she said, waiting for any sign of recognition. I gave her zero.

"Stanley," she said in a hopeful voice.

"Oh, right. Jessica," I said, ignoring her as she leaned forward in search of a hug. I looked around the table and spotted Angela. "Angela Webber. It's good to see you again." I then turned my attention to Bella, whose eyes I noticed, had never left me.

"And who is this? I am sure that if I went to boring Forks High school with such a beautiful young woman, I would surely remember her," I said, taking Bella's hand in mine and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Isabella Swan," she said shyly, as a beautiful pink blush spread across her cheeks. "But you can call me Bella." I smiled at her as we all took our seats around the table. Angela's thoughts centered around how much it looked like Bella and I were hitting it off. Jessica's thoughts were full of hatred, mostly aimed toward Bella.

"So, what have you ladies been up to since graduation?" I asked, my body turned toward Angela and Bella, but of course Jessica had to try to turn the attention back her way.

"Oh, not much, Edward," Jessica said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I went to college, joined a sorority, had some fun. Then after college I got really serious and got a job. I am now the administrative assistant for the vice president of operations at Volturi International," she said proudly. I pretty much ignored her and looked to Angela and Bella for their answers.

"I went to college, graduated, got a job," Angela said, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, and Ben and I are still together." Angela and Ben had dated all through high school. I was surprised they remained together, seeing as most high school romances fizzled out during the college years.

"That's great, Angela. And what about you, Bella? Although, you really have to tell me more than what you're up to now since we've just met," I said, smiling. Bella's face flushed again as all the eyes at the table turned toward her. I had a feeling she wasn't one to enjoy being the center of attention. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth again and bit down gently.

My mind immediately went to fantasies of pushing her body down against the table in front of us and ripping the front of her dress open. I could picture licking my way down her neck, nipping along the way, before arriving at the top of her succulent breast. I would open my mouth and sink my teeth deeply into the pale flesh, letting her thick, warm blood flow freely into my mouth.

"Well, I went to high school back in Phoenix, where I lived with my mother. I went to college and graduated. When the time came to job hunt, I decided to search somewhere near Charlie, my dad. When he and my mom divorced I chose to live with her, only seeing him on every other holidays and for two weeks during the summer. Now that I live here in Seattle and he is close by in Forks, I am able to see him most weekends," she said.

It was fortunate that vampires were able to multi-task so well. The entire time Bella was speaking, I was paying attention to what she said. But my mind was also focused on the vein along the side of her neck; the way it pulsed every time her heart would beat. I thought I was hungry before coming tonight, but since deciding Bella would be the one I would feed from, my appetite had increased ten fold.

I shared a general story with the girls on what I'd been doing since high school, everything being a complete lie. It didn't matter though, since none of them would even remember seeing me here tonight. As soon as they walked out of the bar tonight, Jessica and Angela would go back to not having seen me since graduation. Tomorrow morning, Bella wouldn't even recognize the name Edward Cullen.

"So, we really should get going," Jessica said as the three of them stood up. Bella looked disappointed that she needed to go.

"I'd really like to take Bella home, if that's okay with you?" I asked, looking from Bella to the girls. Angela squealed like a damn teenager in her head while Jessica internally called Bella every name in the damn book.

"That sounds fine with me," Bella said, smiling widely at her friends. She gave each of them a hug and told them that she'd talk to them later, before sitting back down at the table.

"Looks like one of the girls left their phone," I told Bella as I held the phone up in my hand. I had actually nabbed the phone from Angela's purse as she hugged Bella good night. I needed a way to get the girls alone, away from Bella, so I could completely erase any memory of having been out with her tonight or of having seen me here at all.

"Yeah, that looks like Angela's, " Bella said, looking toward the door they just walked out of.

"I'll be right back," I told her, standing up. "I'm just gonna go run this out to her." I walked out the front door of the bar and saw them walking toward the lot. I rushed up behind them and tapped Angela on the shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around in shock.

"You forgot your phone," I told her as I handed it back to her. She wrinkled her brow as thoughts ran through her head of placing her phone in her purse earlier.

"That was so sweet of you, Edward," Jessica said, as she once again placed her hand on my upper arm. I smiled widely at her and made complete eye contact with her. I was able to immediately pull any memories she had of the night that included me in them. I turned toward Angela and locked eyes with her, doing the same thing. Within a few seconds, any memory the girls had of reconnecting with Edward Cullen tonight were completely gone.

I turned away from them and made my way back to Bella. I needed to get her alone as quickly as possible before I made my fantasy from earlier tonight come true. I walked up to her and didn't even bother sitting back down at the table with her.

"Why don't we head back to your place?" I asked her as I took her hand and pulled her up to stand beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (even if I just change their names and...nevermind LOL)** **They ALL belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I stood behind Bella, kissing along her exposed shoulder, breathing in her inviting scent. Even though I couldn't hear her thoughts I could tell that my actions were pleasing to her.

I was going to have to figure out some way of making sure that I would be able to pull her memories, even though I couldn't read her mind.

Her heart raced as she fumbled with her keys and tried to unlock the door. Every so often a soft sigh would escape her when I hit a particularly sweet spot on her body.

"Finally," she breathed out as she pushed her front door open and removed the keys. She stepped ahead of me, and while any other man would be watching her delectable ass, I was quickly surveying the rest of the apartment. Everything in the immediate area looked as if it would belong to a young woman Bella's age, but without hearing her thoughts I could never be entirely sure.

Bella tossed her keys on the counter and motioned for me to follow her into the living room. Not wanting to delay the inevitable, I decided to go ahead and ask what I really wanted to know.

"So, do we have a roommate that we need to worry about tonight?" I asked as I stepped in front of her. I lifted my hand and pushed her hair off her shoulder, placing a soft kiss along the now visible skin. I felt her whole body shudder and then quickly relax as I slowly ran my tongue from her shoulder to the column of her neck.

"No...I live alone," she stuttered, tilting her head slightly to give me more access to her flawless skin. This was perfect. I wouldn't have to bother with making sure Bella was quiet. I wouldn't have to hide us away in her cramped up bedroom. I could have her throughout the entire apartment. I could take her on every surface imaginable.

The mere thoughts of what I wanted to do with Bella had me harder than I truly thought I'd ever been. I needed to quickly have my fill of her blood before I was able to have my fill of her body. I knew that if I didn't feed from her first, I'd never have the ability to hold off while fucking her. It would be impossible.

I pulled my mouth away from her neck and smiled slightly as I noticed her dazed look. It would be entirely too easy to have her begging me to take her. I looked into her eyes and was pleased with what I found. When I made eye contact with her, I was easily able to access her thoughts. It seemed that Bella's mind had some sort of lock that prevented me from hearing her automatically, but it wasn't impossible.

I leaned in and placed my lips against hers and she immediately opened her mouth giving my awaiting tongue entrance. I wanted to devour her.

As we continued to kiss frantically, I slowly walked us backward, toward the couch. Once her knees hit the edge of the seat, she slowly lowered herself down with me following right on top of her. She relaxed completely beneath me as I situated myself between her open legs. I ran my hand along her naked thigh as I kissed along her neck. I relished in the feeling of her smooth skin as she arched her back, pushing her body firmly against mine.

I pushed my hips forward, my prominent hardness immediately feeling her heat through the thin layer of damp satin covering it. I moaned loudly and found myself imagining what it would be like in a short time when I was actually able to fully immerse my cock into her warmth. My mouth began to fill with venom as my thoughts ran wild. I knew half the things I was imagining were impossible with her frail human body, but my mind knew no limits.

I imagined grabbing her body roughly and slamming her into the wall. She'd lock eyes with me and gaze at me lustfully as I ripped the flimsy material from between her legs. Once my cock was free, I would grip it only for a second before thrusting forward and entering her. I could imagine the feeling of her warm pussy squeezing me tightly as I pushed into her over and over.

I could also see myself sweeping my arm across her kitchen counter and ridding it of its annoying contents. I would grip her by the hips and settle her ass on the cold marble. I would slide her ass until it rested on the very edge of the surface. Her whole body would want to slide backward as I entered her forcefully, but my strong hand placed on her back would keep her pussy exactly where I wanted it.

Bella's moans forced me out of my thoughts. Her back was arched as I continued to thrust against her, my jean covered cock pushing against her continuously. She'd be ready soon. I could smell her body readying for release.

"Edward. Edward. Edward," she began to chant. A few more movements of my hips and she finally exploded. At the same moment, I lowered my head to her exposed neck and sunk my teeth into the pale, smooth skin.

Her thick, sweet blood flowed freely into my mouth and my eyes rolled back in my head. The scent of her blood and the taste of her skin paled in comparison to the ecstasy I was feeling now.

I eagerly swallowed and pulled more and more blood from her body. I'd never tasted anything as sweet and delectable as what was now coating my throat and rushing through me. I would probably never find anything that came close to what Bella tasted like.

I felt Bella's body writhe beneath me as she fought to push me away. I knew I should stop, but I didn't want to. I wanted to feed from her forever. She was mine and only mine. No one else would ever have a taste of her.

_If you drain her now, there will be none left for next time. _

I quickly unlocked my jaw and coated the bite mark with venom, licking up the excess blood that had dribbled from the wound. I pulled away and turned Bella's face toward mine. I needed to pull any thoughts of the past couple of minutes from her mind before we went any further.

When her eyes met mine they were full of tears. I normally didn't regret the tears that a human would shed after I fed from them, but now I couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse as she stared into my eyes. I locked eyes with her and pulled from her mind the thoughts she had as my teeth punctured her delicate skin. I pulled the thoughts she had as she frantically tried to kick my body off of her. My head ached a little with the force I had to put behind my gift. It was as if she had some sort of mental block that I was only able to penetrate with great concentration.

I knew I had succeeded and all the deadly thoughts she had of me were completely erased when she looked at me and smiled sexily.

"Please, Edward. Please, fuck me," she moaned as she gripped my hair in her hands and arched into me. I stood up quickly and motioned for her to stand up. When she did, I rid both her body and mine of all pieces of clothing and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

I carried her to the bedroom and lowered her to the bed. As she slid her body back against the pillows, I slowly moved toward her, settling my body between her inviting thighs. I quickly aligned myself with her and pushed forward, my cock slowly being enveloped by her body.

"Fuck," I groaned as my hips finally met hers. I stilled for a moment to gather my bearings before slowing pulling out and thrusting forward again.

"Yes," Bella moaned. She arched her body and lifted her chin at just the right angle and I was tempted. I could see her carotid artery pulsing madly as it pushed the sweet blood through her body. If I were to bite her now, I imagined that with every pulse of the vein, more and more of her blood would flow into my mouth. It would be so simple to just bend down and slice right through the paper thin skin.

"God, yes," she moaned, breaking me from my thoughts. I knew I couldn't act on those thoughts. If I were to feed from her now, I would certainly kill her. And I knew that I didn't want to kill her. I didn't think I could live in a world where her blood wouldn't be available freely to me.

I continued to thrust my cock into her as I circled my finger around her hardened clit. Her moans became louder and louder the closer she got to release. I found myself fighting off my release wanting to see once more the look of euphoria on her face.

"You feel so fucking good," I told her as I gripped her hips tightly, hoping not to leave bruises that would be unexplainable to her come morning. I wasn't lying to her. I'd always enjoyed the body heat that surrounded me when I fucked a human, but there was something more here with Bella.

"Yes, fuck yes," she said as I felt her pussy clamp around me tighter as her body finally relented to the pleasure. Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth open slightly in a silent moan and her face glowed. I thrust into her a few more times before finally giving in myself and releasing into her warmth.

I wanted to do nothing but collapse next to her and relax for a moment, but knew that was something I couldn't do. I pulled my still hardened cock from her body and hovered above her. She smiled widely at me and reached up, brushing her hand across my cheek. I locked eyes with her and searched out the memories I needed.

I removed the memory of the moment I finally entered her body. I removed the memory of the pleasure she had just received. And I removed the memory of the look on my face as I released into her accepting body.

Before I even fully pulled away from her, Bella's eyes were closing as she fell into a deep sleep. Even if she could remember, she would probably think the entire night was a dream.

But I made sure she had no memory of the entire encounter. It was just how things were done. And I had never hated the Cullen ways as much as I had at this moment.

**A/N: There have been a couple questions about why the venom doesn't change the victims. My vamps have a more traditional way of changing a victim. The victim must have been bitten by a vampire, the venom flowing through their system, but they must also partake of the vampire's blood as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to my prereader, Bella's Executioner, and my beta, Twilover76. This would be crap without you guys.**

I tried to stay away, but it was useless. I was like a fucking drug addict itching for his next fix.

Emmett tried to get me to accompany him to a different bar tonight. We never went to the same 'hunting' ground back to back. After a close call a few decades back, we knew better. It was reckless. It was careless. But I didn't care. I couldn't risk the chance of not seeing her again.

All week I tried to tell myself there was nothing special about the girl. She was just human. A child compared to me. But there was something about her that intrigued me. I didn't know whether it was the tantalizing scent of her blood or the fact that her mind wasn't open to me, but I knew I had to figure out the pull she had on me. I had to figure it out so I could release myself from this mad sort of torture the vixen had put me in.

I had brought myself to release dozens of times during the week picturing her body beneath mine. The blush that covered her body as she reached orgasm. The way her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy.

I was standing in almost the exact spot I was in last week, waiting for her to arrive. I looked around and watched the people already on the dance floor, their bodies grinding and thrusting against each other. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and arousal.

But suddenly a different scent filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, smiling as the aroma surrounded me.

She was here. My tempting little vixen had finally arrived. I turned toward the door and watched her as she let her eyes float across the other patrons. She was here alone this time, and I couldn't help but be thrilled with the idea that all her attention could be focused on me.

I knew I had work to do though. Since I erased all memories of her having even met me last week, I had to turn up the charm if I wanted her to talk to me, let alone take me home with her. That would be easy though. A few smirks, a couple casual touches, and she'd be putty in my hands.

I stood in the dark shadows and watched her as she made her way to the crowded dance floor. It seemed by the smile on her face that she liked the song playing. I watched as she threw her hands up in the air and moved her body gracefully to the beat of the music.

Once again, the clothing she wore left very little to the imagination. The skirt barely covered the delectable ass I knew was underneath. Her shirt accentuated her breasts, which were barely covered due to the plunging neckline that nearly went down to her navel. I imagined how easy that flimsy material would be to rip from her body. I could picture myself sinking my teeth into the snow white skin of her stomach as my fingers plunged in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

I heard his thoughts before I saw him move. He's spotted her. Some stupid, fucking _boy _thought that he could put his hands on her. I made my way over to where she was standing, never taking my eyes off of him. By the time I arrived, I realized she really didn't need my help at all and that surprised me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she growled at him. My cock grew harder in my pants at the sound. Just when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, she went badass on me.

"It just looked like you wanted to be touched. That you needed it," the boy said, shrugging his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him and committed him to memory. I would deal with him later.

"Listen up, asshole. I was dancing, alone, just the way I like it," she said before leaning in closer to the guy. "So the next time you go up and grab a woman thinking she wants you to touch her, think about this." Bella suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust her knee up, right into his balls. The guy hit the floor, and before I even knew it Bella had turned around and ran right into me.

"Ooof," she said and stumbled back a bit. I grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling backwards, and she smiled slightly.

"I was coming over here because it looked like you might need some help with that guy," I said, motioning toward the fucker on the floor. "Looks like I couldn't have been more wrong." We both laughed as I led her away from the dance floor and toward the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure. A beer is fine with me," she said, and I turned and motioned to the bartender near the other end of the bar. Drinks in hand, we made our way over to a table in the corner. Once we sat down, I figured I needed to make some type of small talk with her. I couldn't just ask her if she wanted to go back to her apartment and let me fuck her after I had my fill of her blood. Well, I could, but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over too well.

"Edward," I said, reaching my hand across the table toward her in a friendly gesture. She smiled and shook my hand with her.

"Bella," she said, before releasing my hand and taking a sip of her beer.

"So, Bella. That was quite the impressive display of self defense out there on the dance floor," I told her honestly. It was definitely impressive. Most human girls were frail and helpless, looking for their knight in shining armor to rescue them. Bella definitely didn't fit that bill.

"Yeah, being the daughter of a small town sheriff definitely has it perks. He taught me everything I know," she said smiling. I imagined that if I could see into her mind right now I would be witness to various childhood images of Bella and her father. I found myself wishing I could get a glimpse of a younger Bella.

"Shouldn't your Dad have also taught you that it's not safe to come to a bar alone? I mean, not all guys are gonna be as nice as me," I said.

"Well, I did have some friends who were supposed to come with me, but they backed out. For some reason, I felt like I had to be here tonight. I don't know what it was, but it felt like something was calling to me," she said. I looked into her eyes and smiled. It looked like even though I'd erased all thoughts of me from Bella's mind, her body and soul still felt mine. I honestly didn't know what to think about that.

After a couple of drinks and more conversation, I found myself even more infatuated with Bella. The way she spoke of all things with such passion, such honesty, something you didn't find much of in today's times. I was dreading the fact that she might not agree to take me home with her. I'd seen a totally different side of Bella tonight, but it was still one I admired. But after a few moments, I realized the worry was for nothing.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" she asked me as she stood up from the table. I smirked at her and stood up beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to my prereader, Bella's Executioner (who happens to have just completed an awesome Twi-Supernatural crossover fic you should check out) and thanks to my beta, Twilover76.**

I shut the door behind me and twisted the knob, making sure it was locked. Walking toward the elevators, I let my thoughts drift to the night I spent with Bella. I really didn't want to leave her alone in her apartment, but it was all part of the act.

_"God, Edward. Yes, please fuck me!" she yelled, before I pushed my cock deep inside her._

If it were possible, Bella was even sexier tonight than she had been before. My mind and memories didn't do justice to her body. Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands, not incredibly large, but not too small. Her flat, smooth stomach begged for my touch and kiss.

_I slowly kissed down her body, wanting to sink my teeth into her again, but fighting the urge. I spread her legs wide for me and lowered my mouth to her awaiting heat._

As I thought of the sounds she made as I fucked her, my cock hardened in my pants. When my teeth sliced through the paper-thin skin of her neck, she screamed out and fell into another orgasm even though she'd just had one. The taste of her blood was amplified by the orgasm rushing through her body.

_I swallowed the mouth full of blood and took another pull, relishing in the taste of her orgasm. If I thought her blood called to me before, her blood during an orgasm was ten times better._

As my mind replayed tonight's events, I made my way to the Cullen home. I had my own apartment, but decided to check in with the family. Emmett would probably want to know how my night went since I rarely went out hunting on my own, especially to the same spot we'd already been.

I parked my car and stepped out, my mind already assaulted by my family's thoughts. Alice was singing some god-awful pop song over and over. It was her way of keeping me out of her head. Emmett's thoughts were full of questions about how my night had gone. It was Jasper's thoughts that intrigued me.

_"Guilt. That's not a feeling I'm used to feeling from you, Edward."_

He was right. I was feeling guilty. I felt guilty for leaving Bella behind and making it as if she'd never even met me. I wasn't used to the feeling of guilt. I was used to the concept of feeding, fucking and forgetting.

"Man, why the fuck are you so emo looking?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged my shoulders because there was no way in hell I was sharing any of this with them. Thankfully, I was the only one in the family with mind reading capabilities.

"You just fed and fucked, so you should be on top of the fucking world. What gives?" he asked me again. He was right. I just fucked a beautiful girl and got my fill of her blood. I should have been satisfied. Damn her for fucking with my head.

_"Now you're angry. Your emotions are all over the place tonight, man."_

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper," I growled before stomping my way out of the room. I walked down the hall and made my way to my piano. Playing music usually had a way of calming me down, but tonight it was doing nothing.

I was so pissed at myself for letting her get to me. I never let a human get under my skin. I was pissed at Bella for having the ability to confuse me. Her blood and body were so tempting, but I couldn't let her change my ways. I was who I was, no changing that.

"You're wrong, you know," Alice said as she stepped into the room. I shook my head and turned around to face her.

"I'm not. I shouldn't be doing this," I told her. Alice sat down beside me on the piano bench and gripped my hand in hers.

"It's okay to feel this way, Edward. Everything will be alright."

And then I looked into Alice thoughts.

_I'm standing in a large clearing, wildflowers growing all around me. I am shirtless and my chest is sparkling as the sun hits it. Brilliant lights dance all around me. _

_I hear a laugh from my side and turn to see who it's coming from. It's Bella. _

_Bella is standing beside me in an instant. Her arms are giving off the same sparkling effect. I look into her eyes and they are no longer brown. They are a deep, crimson red. _

_I pull her to me and grip her body tightly as I ravage her mouth with mine. _

"Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled as I stood up and forcefully pushed the piano bench away from us. It slammed into the wall behind us and splintered into tiny pieces.

"It's okay, Edward. I've seen it," she said, trying to reason with me. I shook my head and fisted my hair tightly in my hands.

"No, it is not fucking okay. It's wrong. It's so fucking wrong," I growled. Now, not only was I angry with myself and Bella, I was also angry at my family. I was angry at Emmett for not letting me be. I was angry with Jasper for reading the feelings I wasn't ready to share and I was angry at Alice for showing me what I'd just seen.

"It's gonna happen, Edward," she said smugly. I growled again and stepped right up to her, our faces only inches apart.

"Never. It will never happen. She's nothing to me. She is nothing but a body to feed from and a good fuck," I told her before storming out of the room.

I jumped back into my car and sped off toward my apartment. I needed to get away from the thoughts of my family. I needed to find some way to get her out of my mind. She would be nothing but trouble for me if I continued along the path I was on.

I needed to find a way to get her out of my system.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to my prereader, Bella's Executioner and my beta, Twilover76.**

****The song I listened to for this chapter is Prelude 12/21 by AFI. Imagine it's playing as Edward stalks. You'll know the part I'm talking about when you get to it.****

I tried to. I honestly did. In fact, I was almost two hours later arriving to the bar than I had been before. I tried to resist, but it was futile.

The more I tried, the harder it was. The word described both the situation and my cock. Every time memories of fucking Bella floated through my mind, my cock grew harder and harder. I'd relieved myself dozens of times in the last twenty-four hours. I was a little worried about it.

I tried to keep myself busy through the evening, completing mundane tasks that could be done at any time. I'd organized both my book and CD collections in alphabetical order, however that only killed fifteen minutes. I came across a CD, which included one of the songs playing that night at the bar with Bella, and that was how I found myself outside of the bar.

I had no idea if she was even here or not. She didn't remember me, so she had no reason to even show up here tonight, other than just going out to have a good time. I believed a slight part of me wanted her to have at least a small, fleeting memory of me. I knew that could be dangerous, but I no longer cared.

I walked into the bar and was immediately assaulted with the smell of cigarette smoke, sweat and alcohol. The minds of the patrons were filled with sex and lust. Bodies were grinding against each other and I was pretty sure there was a couple in the corner fucking against the wall.

I casually walked toward the bar, leaned against it and let my eyes roam the dance floor. I spotted her immediately and a deep growl came from my chest. She was in another scantily clad outfit that showed a lot of her pale, enticing skin. Her arms were raised above her head, her eyes closed, as she moved her body to the beat of the music.

She wasn't alone though. A man stood behind her, his hands on her hips, as he ground his cock against her ass. Her hand reached up and gripped his hair as they continued to dance.

I read his thoughts and became murderous. He pictured her before him, on all fours, as he fucked her. He held her hair tightly in one hand as his other gripped her waist, pounding into her over and over.

I pushed myself off the bar and walked toward them. She still had her eyes closed when I stepped behind them. I tapped the fucker on the shoulder, and he released Bella's hips as he turned around.

We locked eyes and another deep growl came from me. His eyes opened in shock and his entire body quaked with fear. He stumbled away from us and I stepped forward, placing my hands on her hips where his had just been.

She continued dancing, her body rocking side to side with the music. I gripped her hips tightly, or as tight as I dared to, and rubbed my jean covered cock against her ass. Bella could immediately tell a difference in her dance partners and quickly turned around.

I smirked at her slightly and she smiled sexily. Although she had no idea who I was, she threw her hands around my neck and rocked her body into mine.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Once the door was shut firmly behind us, I pushed her against it. I ripped open her flimsy shirt, removed it as well as her bra, and threw it somewhere behind us. She gasped as I took on of her pert nipples in my mouth and sucked harshly.

As I continued to lavish at her breasts, my hands reached down and ripped her skirt and panties from her body. I stepped back and admired her, completely naked and ready for me.

I leaned back against her, her naked body rubbing against my fully clothed one. I leaned down and took a long swipe at her neck, where her vein was pulsing madly.

"I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good," I whispered in her ear, before I sank my teeth into her neck. I took pull after pull of her blood in my mouth, relishing in the flavor that was made for only me. Where Bella had tried to pull away from me the other times I'd fed from her, tonight her hands held my head tightly to her neck, moaning at the feeling.

Regretfully, I knew I had to stop. I pulled away from her neck and licked the wound clean before sealing it with my venom. I looked into her eyes and regretted having to pull this memory from her mind. I believed that she had truly enjoyed it, almost as much as I had.

Once my temple began to ache, and I knew the memory had been pulled, I stepped away from her body. She cocked an eyebrow sexily at me and smiled. She stepped toward me and began to unbutton my shirt as my hands worked on my pants. Once we were fully undressed, I led us down the hall to her bedroom. Bella had no questions about how I knew exactly where her bedroom was, and for that I was thankful.

Once inside, I picked her up easily and tossed her on the bed. She giggled a little, but became serious when she noticed the look on my face. I was sure it was an almost predatory look.

I crawled up her body slowly, my fingertips barely grazing her naked skin. Her chest rose and fell quickly and her heart hammered inside her chest. Once I was nestled between her open thighs, I gripped her hips tightly and pushed myself into her completely. I pulled out almost completely only to ram my cock back into her.

I knew my hands were leaving bruises on her. I wasn't being as careful as I should be. I was only trying to erase the memory of that bastards hands on her. Only I was allowed to touch her. My hands were the only ones that would ever touch her again.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" I growled, as I continued to pound into her. Bella arched her back and ran her nails down my back. I was sure if it were possible, she would have drawn a little blood herself.

"Yes! I'm yours!" she screamed, as her pussy clamped down on my cock tightly, pulling my own orgasm from me. I lie down on the bed beside her as she calmed her breathing.

After a few minutes, she pulled the sheet up from bottom of the bed and covered us both. She laid her head against my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her, my hand running up and down her back.

I didn't know when I made the decision, but I had. Bella had fallen asleep against my chest and I hadn't removed the memories from her mind. I had either made a huge mistake or possibly the best decision of my existence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: First off, I want to say thanks to everyone who is still reading this little story. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I had completely lost my writing drive and had no idea how to get it back. I stepped away for a little while, hoping that it would return, but sadly it didn't. **

**After months of no writing, suddenly this morning I was hit with the urge to write. WooHoo! So hopefully, barring all other things, this story will get completed. Also, when I lost my drive I think I lost my prereaders and beta. So please forgive any and all mistakes you may find. **

When Bella's breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep, I carefully pulled my body from underneath hers. I gently laid her head down on her pillow and watched her.

Her silky brown hair fanned out around her as she smiled in her sleep. The moonlight that filtered in through the blinds cast a light around her face. I didn't need that light though to see what I was seeing.

She was completely and devastatingly beautiful. In all my years, all the places I had been I had never come across a person, vampire or human, as gorgeous as she was. And she had no idea how beautiful she was. Where most women tried to use their looks to their advantage, Bella never had.

I pulled the sheet up across her naked body before leaning down and picking up my discarded pants. After I pulled them on, I walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

I walked over to the large bookshelf and ran my finger across the titles displayed. She had dozens of books that didn't seem to be organized in any type of manner. Romance, horror, mystery; it seemed that Bella enjoyed almost any type of literary substance. But I did notice that she evidently had a fondness for Austen.

Walking over to the mantle, I took in all the pictures she had out. There was one with her in her graduation gown that had evidently been taken at her high school graduation. Her arm was wrapped around an older woman that had to have been her mother.

There was another picture of Bella alone. She was sitting on the front door steps of a small yellow house. I recognized it as her father's home in Forks. The sunlight hit her hair just right in the photograph and you could see the red tint in it. Her smile was bright as she looked shyly at the camera.

But most of the photographs were of Bella and her father. I picked up one particular photograph and ran my finger across her face. I could tell she was a little younger in this one, but still just as breathtaking.

Her father stood beside her, a large fish in his hand. Bella had her arms wrapped around him as they both smiled widely at the camera.

"That's my dad," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind and peered over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Her blood still called to me, but right now she smelled like me.

I placed the picture back on the mantle and turned around to face her. She was wearing nothing but my shirt from earlier. Her long, pale legs were uncovered and I longed to wrap them around my waist as I drove into her over and over again. I needed to get my mind off of that track before I did exactly that.

"You two seem close," I commented as we moved over and sat down on the couch. I realized that the sun had come up in the time that I had been alone in her living room. I had no idea I had been there that long.

"He's all I have," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "My mom and dad divorced when I as two and she took me with her. But I guess after a while, she got tired of me. She got tired of being a parent. So when I graduated high school, I asked her if I could live with Charlie for the summer, before college. At first I think she wanted to protest, but she finally gave in. I think it was the best thing she ever did for me."

"Do you still see your mom often?" I asked her, genuinely interested in what she had to say. It wasn't very often that a human intrigued me as much as Bella Swan did.

"I haven't spoken to her since I left. She hasn't bothered to call or email me and I haven't either. She's to wrapped up in her life to bother with me, so why should I bother her?"

Bella smiled sadly at me and I put my arm around her. Bella acted completely independent on the outside, but I could tell that her mother's actions had wounded her deeply. I couldn't imagine why this woman wouldn't want her daughter in her life, but I was thankful. If she hadn't moved in with Charlie, I doubt I would have gotten the chance to have her here with me.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I moved in with Charlie. Like I said, it was the best thing she could have done for me. But it would be nice to know she still cared about me and still thought about me from time to time."

After getting dressed and leaving Bella's apartment I made my way to my family's home. The whole drive over I began to panic. I hadn't erased myself from Bella's mind. I stayed the night with her and spent the morning talking with her. I had never been so enthralled with another person, human or vampire, in my entire life.

I was probably making a huge mistake, but I didn't care. I didn't want to give her up. She was mine and mine alone. I had no idea what I was doing though. I was being a complete idiot and should let her go. I should go back and erase myself from her mind. I should make it like I never existed for her.

When I pulled up into the drive-way at the house, Alice was sitting outside on the doorstep. She had seen me coming and wanted to talk.

"Don't panic, Edward," she told me as I sat down beside her. I laughed and then groaned, my hand fisted in my hair tightly.

"How can I not panic? I have no idea what I'm doing. I probably made a huge mistake this morning," I said. Alice put her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I don't think you made a mistake at all. I think you did a very good thing. A good thing for both you and Bella," Alice said in her all knowing voice. I looked up at her as she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Alice completely believed in my actions. She said it was a good thing. I could only hope that Alice was right. She hadn't failed me yet, so hopefully this wouldn't be the first time.


End file.
